The Breakfast Club
by Nessie Carlie Salvatore
Summary: The Breakfast Club, Vampire Diaries style.Damon-Badass Tyler/Matt-Jocks Caroline/Bonnie/Elena/-Preps Stefan-nerd Jeremy-loner  AH AU STRONG LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

First TVD AH, so don't judge. There isn't one like this, and it must be done. Tell me now if I should give up, though.

* * *

_"...and these children that you spit on, as they try to change their worlds are immune to your consultations. They're quite aware of what they're going through...- David Bowie"_

**CPOV**  
I looked out the window of Bonnie's car and at the school in disgust

"I can't believe your dad can't get us out of this...I mean it's so absurd We have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like we're defective's or anything..."

"'_I'll make it up to you...Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective. Have a good day._'" Bonnie qouted her father. "Ugh! I hate it here on a normal day."

"Maybe it won't be so bad..." Elena said from the back seat. Always the optimist.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. It was cold. It was saturday. We should be a the mall right now!

* * *

**SPOV**  
"Is this the first time or the last time we do this?" My mom asked. I didn't look at her.

"Last..." I said.

"Well get in there and use the time to your advantage..." She started. _Not again!_

"Mom, we're not supposed to study; we just have to sit there and do nothing." Not that I knew that. I just didn't want to study...again.

"Well mister you figure out a way to study." _Of course._

"Yeah!" The evil little menion said from beside me. I'd forgoten she was even there. Spoiled little...

"Well, go!"

_Gladly_, I thought, getting out of the car.  


* * *

**TPOV**

I sat in my dads car looking down at the floor. He wasn't happy that I was here.

"Hey, I screwed around...guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that. Except you got caught, Sport."

_I know. that's why I'm here._

"Yeah, mom already grilled me alright?" I snapped back.

"You wanna miss a match?" He said loudly, not happy with my tone. " You wanna blow your ride? Now no school's gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case." Discipline case? One detention and I'm a discipline case.

I got out the car and walked inside.  


* * *

**DPOV**

I walked toward the school for my...tenth detention this month? Eleventh? Hell, I might as well move into the school as often as I was there.

I noticed a car pulling in a smirked. I was in the mode for a little Chicken this morning. I sped up and walked out in front of it.

The driver slammed on the brakes, stopping right before he hit me. Damn, I wasn't getting out today.

* * *

**JPOV**

"I don't know why you insist on this every week." My dad muttered as he watched the dumb-ass walk up the steps of the school. I got out of car, looked into the passenger window and he drove off.

Yeah, bye, Dad.

I walked to the library where six or seven tables were set up. One for Preps, one for jocks, one for the dumb-ass, one for the nerd, and one for me. Perfect.

I sat down at the very back and put my head. Only to sit up straight when a bunch of stuff started crashing.

The dumb-ass guy was shoving everything of the counter as he walked past it, shoving random shit in his pockets. he walked up to the nerd and pointed to the table across from where he was seated. Taking the hint he moved.

He sat down where the nerd was and proped his feet up

The preps Giggled and Jocks laughed quietly.

_Jerks_. I thought laying my head down again.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**DPOV**  
I looked at the group we had today. Three preps, two jocks, a nerd, and a freak. Hm. At least I'm not alone again.

"Well...well. Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time..." I heard Tanner say from the front of the room. Fuck. He hated me.

The Barbie at the front table raised her hand.

"Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but...um...I don't think _we_ belong in here..." She started. I wanted to laugh. Did she think he actually cared?

"It is now 7:06. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways..." To sleep. Mess with masses. Cause a little trouble... I leaned back, spit my gum as high as I could into the air, and caught again. Barbie and her friends looked disgusted. I just smirked at them.

"You will not talk." Mr. Tanner said looking at the Barbies. "You will not move from...wait. No. Everybody up." I stayed where I was.

"Salvatore..." He warned. I held up my hands.

"My assigned table, sir."

"Fine." He looked at his list, then back to the people in front of him. "Tyler and Caroline, Table one, put a seat between you. Bonnie, Jeremy, table two, same rule. Matt, Elena, Table three. Stefan, Damon, Stay where you are."

"Now, You will not talk. You not move from your seats." He walked up to me and knocked my feet off the table."And you, will not sleep." I pouted and he walked off. Dick.

"Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay-of no less than a thousand words-describing to me who you think you are."

"Is this a test?" I asked when he threw some paper on my table.

"And when I say essay...I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Salvatore?" I looked up at him, and smirked.

"Crystal."

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide not to come back."

The Nerd got up and started talking about how he didn't plan to. He got snapped at and sat down blushing. Tanner went on wit his usual speech.

"I got a question."  


* * *

EPOV

I could tell the boy me was trouble. I knew when I saw him He would be.

"I got a question." Oh, no.

"Does Barry Manilow know you raid his closet?"

"I'll give the answer to that question, next Saturday, Mr. Salvatore." He walked out of room.

"Dick." The boy murmured.

I shifted in my seat, glad I was sitting with Matt and 'Salvatore' or whatever his name was.

"Who am I?" I heard Stefan whisper. "Who am I? I don't know..."

I heard a jacket rustle and assumed Salvatore was taking his off. I heard paper crumple and it went flying over my head.

_Don't let him get to you, Elena_. I thought.

"_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah...nah, nah nah.._" He started singing behind me.

"I can't believe this happening to us." Caroline whispered

"Oh, shit!" Salvatore shouted. "He's never done this before! What do you do if you gotta piss?"

I scoffed.

"Hey, homeboy. Yeah, why don't ya go close that door? And we'll have a little fun with the Barbie dolls."

I turned around and glared at him. He smirked and winked.

"Hey!" Matt yelled at him. "If I lose my temper, your dead."

"_Really?_"

"Really."

"_Both _of you _shut up_!" Me and Caroline yelled.

"Hey, Matt, right? Why are you in here? Miss a catch or something?"

"Look, guys, maybe we should just write our papers..." Stefan started quietly.

"Just because you live here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass." Mock hurt registered on his face.

"It's a free country."

"Damon..." Stefan said in warning tone.

"He's just doing it to get at you, Matt." Bonnie whispered. "Ignore him!"

"You couldn't ignore me if you tried."

"Just _**SHUT UP**_!" Tyler yelled. Oh, God. He was getting Tyler mad.

"What's going on in there!" Tanner yelled.

Damon, as Stefan called him, got up and walked over to the wheelchair ramp railing and sat on it.

"I say, we close that door and have ourselves a party without Tanner watching us."

"It's supposed to stay open, Damon." Stefan said. How did those two know each other?

"So?"

"Dude, just shut up. There are eight other people in this room you know."

"He can count!" Damon Said clapping.

"Who are you to judge anybody anyway?" Tyler asked, getting up.

"Ty..." Caroline whispered.

"You don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school." I saw Damon didn't say anything for a few minutes. Stefan shifted in his chair.

"Well, maybe I'll just run out and join some sports teams." He answered. I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up.

"Maybe the Prep club, too. Maybe even student Council."

"They wouldn't take you." Tyler muttered.

"I'm dying inside."

"Do you want to know why guys like you knock everything?" Caroline said.

"Oh, this'll be good..." Damon sighed.

"Because you're scarred!"

"Yeah, that's it. You have me all figured out, Blondie!"

"You're a coward!"

"I'm in the Math Club..." Stefan stated quietly. Damon's eyes flicked to him for a second.

"You're afraid they won't take you, so you talk shit about them all." Caroline finished, as if Stefan never spoke.

"Yeah, it has nothing to do with all you activities people being assholes does it?"

"You wouldn't know!" Bonnie deafened. "You don't know any of us!"

"I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs."

"Could you watch your language?" Matt said. He had strong beliefs that you shouldn't swear too much in front of a girl.

"I'm in the Physics club too..." Stefan said.

"What was that, Stefan?" Damon asked, looking up at him again.

"I said I was in the Math and Physics clubs. And Latin."

"Are any of you Barbies in the Physics club?"

"That's an Academic club." I answered. He looked down at me.

"So?"

"So it's not the same."

"To dorks like him they are. What do you do in your club?"

"Talk about Physics. The properties of physics..."

"That's social. Demented and sad, but social."

"You could consider it a social situation." Stefan said, talking a little louder, more confident. "There are other kids. And at the end of the year we have a, uh, banquet at the Hilton."

"You party?" Damon asked.

"Well...we dress up. but we don't...We don't drink or get high-"

"Only guys like you get high." Caroling muttered.

Stefan continued with some stupid story about shoes, trying to keep a fight from starting. He ended with a story about his cousin getting high and going'Twilight Zone' on everyone.

"Sounds like you." Damon glared at her and opened his mouth.

"If you guys keep talking, Tanners gonna come back in here." Tyler said. "I've got a meet next week and I'm not missing it because of you."

"Oh, that would be just horrible. Missing one little wrestling meet." Damon mock whined.

"You wouldn't know! You've never competed for anything in your whole life!" Tyler yelled. He was getting riled up again.

"And I'm so empty because of it. I have such respect for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys!"

Mr. Tanner started moving around in his office. Damon looked over his shoulder then came and sat between me and Matt, trying to look innocent. He was good at it. His eyes got wide and child-like, and a small smile fell on his lips. When Mr. Tanner went back to his office, Damon got up again.

"Damon, there's not supposed to be any monkey business." Stefan said.

"Young man have you finished you paper?" Damon asked him in a grown up voice.

"How do you know him?" I whispered to Stefan as Tyler and Caroline started picking at Damon again.

"I tutor him sometimes...and he's my cousin."

"You're related?"

"Yeah. Oh God." He said as the double doors slammed closed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**DPOV**  
I put screw in my pants pocket and went back to my seat.

"Very funny. Now fix it."

"Yeah, Damon, come on."

"Am I a genius? I just know how to break stuff!"

"Just fix the door." Bonnie whispered.

"Everybody shut up and look cute, he's coming!" I said, propping my feet up.

"God dammit!" I heard Tanner shout. I smiled and leaned back as he stormed in.

"Why is that door closed? Why?"

"How are supposed to know? We didn't move." I smirked. He looked at The really pretty Barbie with brown hair.

"Why?" Uh-oh. He went to innocent one. Shit.  


* * *

  
**EPOV**  
"We were just sitting here like you said." I answered.

"Why's it closed Salvatore?"

"Maybe a screw fell out." Damon shrugged.

"It just closed." Stefan agreed. I almost smiled. Always count on your family.

Tanner looked at...Jeremy? Was that the weird kids name?

"Who?"

He shrugged and laid his head down.

"He doesn't talk, sir."Damon said.

"Give it to me, Damon."

"I don't have it, sir."

"Do you want me to yank you out of that seat and shake it out of you?"

"I don't have it!" Damon said, exasperated. "Screws fall out all the time, the worlds and imperfect place!"

"Give it!"

"Why would he steal a screw?" Tyler asked.

"Watch it, Lockwood." Tanner said. He walked over to the door and put a chair to it to keep it open.

"The doors to heavy." Damon said. A second later the door slammed shut.

"Donavin, come up here. come on!" Matt got up and walked to Tanner.

"Why does he get to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up! It'll be anarchy!" Damon said.

I looked back and Mr. Tanner and Matt were putting the magazine rack in front of the door.

"It's out of my hands." Damon said, quietly, leaning back in his chair. The whole doorway was blocked when Matt was done.

"That's a great plan, sir," Damon started, "But what if there's a fire? I do believe violating fire codes and endangering childrin would  
be unwise at this juncture in your career."

Tanner stared at Damon for a moment then looked at Matt like he was insane.

"What are you doing? Get this outta here for Gods sake! What's the matter with you?"

"You know, the school comes equipped with fire exits in the library." Stefan said, starting to point them out.

"Hey, show Dick some respect!" Damon said.

"Get back in your seat." Tanner said. "I expect more from a varsity Letterman!" He looked at Damon. "You're not fooling anybody, Salvatore. The next screw that falls out is gonna be you."

When he turned to walk away Damon muttered "Eat my shorts..." Wow, how old was that insult?

"What was that?" Damon said it again and Tanner walked directly in front of his table

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister."

"Oh, Christ..."

"You just bought one more right there!"

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that!" Damon yelled, "But beyond that, I'm going to have to check my calender!"

"Good, because it's it's going to be full! You want another? Say the word. In stead of going to prison, you'll be here! You through?"

"No!"

"I'm doing society a favor." Tanner Muttered.

"So?"

That's another one! I'll have you for the rest of your life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?"

"Yes!"

"You got it."

Damon was about to start again. I looked at Stefan, who was hiding his face in a book. Jeremy was...was he asleep? No one was going to stop these two.

"Cut it out!" I whispered to Damon. He looked over at me like I was in sane. "Stop."

"Are you done?" Damon looked at Tanner then back at me, the Tanner again.

"Not even close."

"Good, you just earned one more."

"Do you really think I give a shit?"

"Another! You done?"

"How many is that?"

"Seven." Stefan answered. "Including the one you earned asking him if he knew Barry Manilow-"

"Now it's eight." Tanner said. He looked back at Stefan. "You stay out of it."

"Sir, it's seven."

"Shut up, peewee." I saw Damon's jaw clench. So, Big Cousin was protective. "You're mine, Salvatore! For the next two months, you're mine."

"What can I say? I'm thrilled!"

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Salvatore? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off." Tanner turned around and looked at all of us.

"Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I hafta come in here...I'm cracking skulls" I saw Damon mouth cracking skulls with him.

"Fuck you!" Damon yelled as the doors slammed closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I glanced at the clock, a quarter to eight. Great. I looked around the room. Damon was lighting a match. He looked at it, then at his shoe. He set the match against it and flames lit it up. I almost freaked out until I saw him pull a cigarette and light it. Yuck.

Caroline and Bonnie were starring off into space, Stefan was reading, Matt was playing with the strings on his shirt, Tyler was napping and Jeremy...I don't even want to know.

Damon put his shoe out, put his earbuds in, then started playing air guitar. Jeremy had stopped cutting of his circulation and went to drawing.

Matt and Tyler were playing paper football.

A couple minutes later, Damon was asleep.

"You know," Caroline started, starring at Damon, "He's kinda cute when he's asleep." What the hell?

"Because he can't talk." Bonnie said. "But, yeah, he's cute." Were they both high right now? How could they find HIM cute?

"He's annoying." I said.

"He can hear you." Stefan said, not looking up from his book. "I can see the smirk. He was always been good at fake sleeping."  


* * *

"WAKE UP!" Tanner yelled, pulling me from my dream. "Who needs to use the bathroom?" All hands went up.  


* * *

**DPOV**  
Ten twenty two. I got up, and jumped on the desk next to Elena. I picked up a book and started pulling the pages out mindlessly.

"That's smart." Matt muttered.

"You're right." I said. "It's wrong to destry literature." I ripped some more out. "It's such fun to read. And Molet really pumps my nads."

"Mol-yare" Elena corrected.

"I love his Work." Stefan said from beside me. I looked down at him and smirked. I tossed the rest of the book at him, then started messing with something else.

"Big deal. Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy."

"Speak for yourself." Matt muttered.

"You think I'd speak for you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't even know your language." He turned away from me and looked at Elena.

"You grounded tonight."

"I dunno. My Mom said I was, but my Dad told me to blow her off."

"Big party at Johnny's. His parents are in Europe, it's supposed to be wild." I frowned. I REALLY hated this Matt guy.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you wanna come?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Dude she said no, get over it." I said.

"Because if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because because my father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute... divorce..."

"Who do you like better?" I asked, putting what ever I had down.

"What?"

"Do you like your Dad better than your mom?"

"There both strict."

"No. I mean if you had to choose between them?"

"I dunno, I'd probably go live with my sister. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me...it's like they use me just to get back at each other."

"Ha!" Jeremy yelled from his seat. That was cold, even by my standards.

"Shut up!"

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself..." Tyler said.

"Yeah, well if I didn't nobody else would." Elena said

"Aw...you're breaking my heart..."

"Sporto..." I said, getting up and walking over to Tyler. "You get along with your parents?"

"Well if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?"

"You're an idiot anyway...But if you say you get along with your parents well you're a liar too!"

I turned away and started back toward Elena, until Tyler pushed me.

"You know something, man...If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you!"

I points my middle finger at the floor.

"Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up?"

I flipped my hand around, giving Tyler the bird.

Stefan came over and put a hand on my shoulder

"D, come on...I don't like my parents either, I don't...I don't get along with them...their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko!" I almost laughed at him. Stef had always had a way of making feel better.

"Dork..." I said.

"Yeah?"

"You are a parent's wet dream, okay?" Hell, my own dad loved him more.

"Well that's a problem!" He said. Man, I needed to teach him some stuff, then.

"Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes." I knew for a fact Aunt Clara bought Stefan's clothes for him, I'd went to the mall them once. "But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?"

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Mat asked.

"I'm being honest, asshole! I would expect you...to know the difference!"

I started to walk toward Elena again.

"What's your last name?" I asked her. It'd been bugging me all day. I felt like I'd met her before.

"Peirce."

"What's your sisters name?" Please, God, Don't let her be her sister.

"Katherine."

Shit. Stefan's head shot up from his book. He closed it and started to get up.

"Well, I'm sure she cares about you as much as your parents do." After I said that, Elena did something completely shocking, She gave me the finger.

"Oh...obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl!" I said.

"I'm not that pristine." Oh, really I got down closer to her.

"Are you a virgin?" I whispered. "I'll bet you a million dollars that you are! Let's end the suspense! Is it gonna be...a white wedding?"

"Shut up!"

"Have ever kissed a boy on the mouth?" I asked. "Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off...hoping to God your parents don't walk in?"That's how things had been when I was dating her sister, maybe they werea little alike. She pulled a face that was supposed to be disgust, but it was cute.

"Do you want me to puke?"

"Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?"

"Leave her alone!" Matt said, getting up again.

I got up from where I was next to her and face matt. Well, kinda faced him. I was taller than him.

"I said leave her alone."

"You gonna make me?"

"Yeah!"

"You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me and you. Two hits, me hitting you, and you hitting the gound"

I got close to punching him in the face, but he used some wrestling bull shit to get me down.

"I don't wanna get into this wit you man!" I said. He let me go, thinking he'd won.

"Why not?" I felt my switchblade in my front pocket.

"Because I'd kill you."


	5. Chapter 5

**DPOV**

"It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother." I said.

"Bull shit..." Matt said, but I tell he was scared. I had the reputation and the record.

He turned away from me and started toward Elena. I pulled the knife out of my pocket and stabbed it into the back of a chair. The girls jumped, Tyler got up, Stefan started toward and Matt starred at me.

" Let's end this right now." He said "You don't talk to her...you don't look at her and you don't even think about her! You understand me?"

" I'm trying to help her!" I said, back. He opened his mouth to reply, but Alaric, the history teacher and my good friend, walked in

"Damon, how you doing?" He said.

"Your dad works here?" Tyler smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, Ric?" I asked.

"What?"

" Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure..." He said apprehensively.

"How does one become a janitor?" He'd been one a LONG time ago. Before was a teacher.

"_You_ wanna be a janitor?" He asked, sceptically.

"No I just wanna know how one becomes a janitor because Donavon here, is very interested in persuing a career in the custodial arts..." I said, leaning back in my seat.

"Oh, really?" Matt gave him an 'Are-You-Insane look."You guys think their just some untouchable peasants? Peons? Huh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years they learn a couple of things...they look through your letters, they look through your lockers...they listen to your conversations, you don't know that but they do...They are the eyes and ears of this institution my friends. By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast!"

Everyone groaned but me. I smiled.

"Shit!" Tyler muttered.

At around 11:30, I got bored. My Ipod was dead so I started to whistle. everyone actually started to whistle along with me until Tanner came in. I changed my tune to Beethoven's 5th, earning a enters. Bender begins to whistle Beethoven's  
5th.

"Alright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch..."

"Here?" Matt asked.

"Here..."

"Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir!" What a goody goody.

"Well, I don't care what you think, Donavon!"

"Uh, Dick? Excuse me, Rich" I said, smirking "...will milk be made available to us?"

"We're extremely thirsty sir..." Tyler agreed

"I have a very low tolerance for dehydration." Caroline added. Nice one Blondie.

"I've seen her dehydrate sir, it's pretty gross." Not nice one, Lockwood."

"Relax," I said standing. "I'll get it!"

"Ah, ah, ah grab some wood there, bub!"

I grinned.

"I was raised not to do that in public, Sir." I said. He ignored my comment and pointed at Elena.

"You!" He pointed at Stefan. "And you! There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Lets go!"

* * *

EPOV

"So," I started "What's your cousins problem with my sister?"

Stefan didn't answer.

"Okay...forget I asked..."

"Damon dated her." He answered. "For about three or four months. And he loved her. But...She dumped him, and moved where ever she moved to. That's why he is the way he is."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. She ruined him, and it sucks. I wish you could've met the real Damon."

"Who was the real Damon?"

"The one who was fun, always laughed, always listened to everyone's opinion, he was great."

"I wish I could have met him, too." I said, honestly. If Old Damon was anything like Stefan said he was, he would've been great.

"I just don't believe that Katherine did that."

"Believe what you want." He shrugged. "But I had to stay with him for those few weeks after she left. He was broken, now he's...this."

* * *

**CPOV**

"Caroline..." Damon said, looking up from the book he was flipping through. "You wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitus of the nuts? It's pretty tasty..."

"No thank you..." I said, but Tyler and Jeremy looked.

"How do you think he rides a bike?" Tyler asked. I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"Oh, Caroline...would you ever consider dating a guy like this?" Damon asked, turning the book to show me.

"Can't you just leave us alone?" I asked, praying Elena would hurry back.

"I mean if he had a great personality and was a good dancer and had a cool car...Although you'd probably have to ride in the back seat 'cause his nuts would ride shotgun."

"You know what I wish I was doing?" I said, looking mainly at Bonnie.

Damon was about to say something smart, but Stefan and Elena came back in, and his attention went elsewhere.

Everyone started getting there lunch out and I pulled my stuff out out of my bag.

"What's in there?" Damon asked.

"Guess," I said turning to look at him. "Where's your lunch?"

"You're wearing it..."

"You're nauseating..." If thought that Elena would ever be into _that_ he was wrong. I reached past me grabbing two Cokes. He turned and tossed one at the Freak Boy who caught it without looking up.

"What's that?" He asked when I pulled my sushi platter out.

"Sushi..."

"Sushi?"

"Rice, uh, raw fish and seaweed." I explained. He looked at Elena and Bonnie who had the same thing.

"So, you won't accept a guys tongue in your mouths but you're gonna eat that?"

"Can we eat?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know...give it a try..."

Both Matt and Tyler took a couple sandwiches out of their bags, a bag of potato chips, an apple, a banana, a bag of cookies and a carton of milk. God, how are they not fat yet?

When Jeremy opened his soda It shot out of the can. Damon must of shook it up. But instead of going all over him, it went straight into his mouth. Damn.  
Then, being thed freak he was, he took his sandwich apart and threw the meat away randomly, then dumped Pixie Stix and Captain Crunch on the bread and ate it.

"Okay." Damon muttered, then went and sat with Stefan.

"What're we having?"

"Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch I guess..." Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag from him. He pulled a thermos out and sat it down. I ate, and ignored them.

"Here's my impression of life at Stefan's house..." Damon started and cleared his throat. Stefan leaned back and smirked, which was kinda hot, even ob his nerd face.

(**Bold/Dad** _Slant/Stefan_)

"**Son**!" Damon started in a deep friendly voice, whiched changed to young and stupid sounding."'_Yeah Dad_?' '**How's your day, pal**?' _Great Dad, how's yours_? **Super, say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?** _Great Dad, but I've got homework to do!_ **That's alright son, you can do it, on the boat!** _Geee!_ **Dear, isn't our son swell?** Yes Dear, isn't life swell?

"Alright, what about your family?" Matt said, trying to defend someone, who didn't need it.

"Oh, mine? That's real easy!Typical Conversation between me, my Dad, and what whore he's fucking that week."

**(Dad/bold**,_ Damon/slant_, Lady/Underline)

**"Stupid, worthless, no good, God damned, freeloading, son of a bitch, retarded, bigmouth, know it all, asshole, jerk!" **He started. It must have been in his dad's eyes_._

"You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful." he said in a nasty voice, sounding like a whore.

He slammed his hand back, like he was hitting someone. BENDER

**"Shut up bitch! Go fix me a steak****!**_ What about you Dad?_** Fuck you!**_ No, Dad, what about you?_** Fuck you!**_ No, Dad, what about you?_** Fuck you!**

He reached out and pretend he was his father hitting him.

"Is that for real?" Bonnie asked, in asmall quiet voice.

"You wanna come over sometime?" He asked, sarcastically.

"That's bullshit." Matt said, ignoring the look Stefan gave him. "It's all part of your image, I don't believe a word of it."

A sad look crossed Damon's face, soon replaced by a cold mask.

"You don't believe me?" He asked.

"No..."

"No?"

"Did I stutter?" Matt asked. Damon walked over to us.

"Damon, just leave it!' Stefan said. But he rolled up his sleeve to show us a burn on his arm.

"Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar...Do I stutter? You see, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage...when you're five." He put his sleeve down and started to walk away. I saw the looks on Bonnie and Elena's faces. They felt horrible, just like I did. I never would have acted the way I did, if I knew. Matt was earning some strong glares from Stefan and Jeremy.

"See I don't think that I need to sit here with you fuckin' dildos anymore!" He said, over his shoulder. He threw the maps off the map table and pulled himself up onto the second floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

"You shouldn't have said that!" I said, to Matt, looking at place that Damon had disappeared.

"How would I know, I mean he lies about everything anyway!" He aswered. I knew he felt bad.

"He wasn't that time. Stefan said. "Didn't you see the look I was giving you! I was telling you to shut the fuck up!"

"Hey!" Bonnie said. "He didn't know and He can't take it back now. He'll apologize later."

"I'm going to get him. He'll get detention for life if Tanner catches him." Stefan said, getting up. He took him coat of and walked over the map table. I got up and followed him.

"I wanna go, too. I feel bad."

"Me, too." Bonnie and Caroline said, following. Tyler shrugged and got up, Jeremy followed. Matt didn't move for a second then he sighed and got up.

At the same moment, Damon came back down.

"Forgot my lighter." He said, moving past all of us. "I'm gonna need it."

"Damon," Caroline started.

"Found it." He said, holding it victoriously. He shoved it in his pocket and walked toward the doors. Matt grabbed my arm before I even moved.

I ripped it from his grip and glared at him, my eyes telling him this was his fault in the first place. I caught up to Damon as he walked out the door. He glanced sideways at me, confused. I smiled hesitantly up at him and he smirked.

"How do you know where Tanner went?" I asked

"I don't"

"Then how do you know when he'll be back."

"Again, I don't. But being bad, feels kinda good doesn't it?"

I followed his lead to a wall of lockers.

"Why are we going to you're locker?" Caroline asked, from Tyler's side. He ignored her.

"This is so stupid...why are we risking getting caught?" Matt said, back from Stefan's side.

"Shut up." Stefan said, before Damon could answer.

"I trained him well." Damon whispered to me, smirking.

We got to a locker that I assumed was Damon's. It'd been spray painted on. He did a combination and opened it. It was a total mess.

"Slob." Matt said. Damon took a deep breath and smiled fakely.

"My maid's on vaction." He said, reaching into it.

"don't get bitten by anything." Matt muttered as Damon pulled out a bag of weed.

"Drugs?" Bonnie whispered, grabbing Jeremy's arm. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at her but didn't pull his arm away.

"Screw that, dude, put it back." Matt said. But, Damon had already closed and locked his locker.

"Drugs." Bonnie whispered, as Jeremy dragged her with us. "The boy had marijuana. Do you approve of this?" Jeremy shrugged. I grabbed Damon's arm trying to get him to slow down. He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him, faster.

"We'll cross through the lab, and then we'll double back." Damon explained.

"You better be right, if Vernon cuts us off it's your fault, asshole!" Tyler said. He had the same grip on Caroline that Damon had on me and Jeremy had on Bonnie. Even if we were cheerleaders, we couldn't run that fast, and lunch was nearly over.

We ran though the hall until Damon stopped and pushed me against a wall. Anger crossed Matt's face and he was about to say something.

"Tanner." Damon whispered. "Come on, we have to go through the cafeteria."

"No! The activity's hall!" Matt argued.

"What don't know what you're talking about-" Damon started, letting go of me.

"No you don't know what you're talking about!"

"We're through listening to you, we're going this way." Damon shook his head and loked at me. He offered his hand again and I took it. We ran until we got to the end of the hall, where a giant gate blocked our path.

"Shit!" Tyler said.

"Great idea Jackoff!" Damon said.

"Fuck you!" Matt said.

"Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to Damon?" Tyler said.

"We're dead!" Bonnie said.

"No," Damon said, letting me go, " just me."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Get back to the library, keep your unit on this!" Damon said, shoving his wed into Stefan's pants.

Then he ran off.  


* * *

**DPOV**  
"I wanna be an airborne ranger!" I sang loudly hitting a bunch of lockers, hoping to get Tanner's attention away from the Others. Stefan...Elena.

"That son of a bitch!" I heard Tanner yell. I smiled and sang louder. I ran to the gym. There was a basket ball laying in the floor.

"Three...two...one!" I yelled, making a basket as Tanner walked in.

"Salvatore! What is this? What are you doing here, what is this?" He shouted.

"Oh, hey!" I said

"Out! That's it Damon! Out, it's over!"

"Don't you wanna hear my excuse?" I asked, shooting another basket.

"Out!"

"I'm thinking of trying out for a scholarship. Make my dad proud, you know?" I said, shooting again.

"Gimmie the ball, Damon."

I fakeed the ball at him, then sat the ball down and rolls it to him. He kicked it back at me and grabbed my collar..  


* * *

**EPOV**

"Shouldn't he back by now?"

"Why do you care?" Matt asked. God, for an ex boyfriend he sure was jealous. I was about to snap at him when Tanner came in with Damon.

"Get your stuff, let's go!" He said pushing him. "Mr. Wiseguy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day."

"B-O-O H-O-O!" Damon said, grabbing his jacket and sunglasses.

"Everything's a big joke, huh Salvatore? The false alarm you pulled, Friday, false alarms are really funny, aren't they...What if your home, what if your family" He stopped short." ...what if your dope was on fire?"

"Impossible, sir...It's in Stefan's underwear..." Tyler laughed at his answer.

"You think he's funny? You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin', is that it? Lemme tell you something. Look at him, he's a loser. You wanna see something funny? You go visit Damon Salvatore in five years! You'll see how God damned funny he is!" Damon's smirk had disappeared. Tanner must have known what his home life was like. God, I hated him. "What's the matter, Damon? You gonna cry? Let's go..." He said, grabbing Damon's shoulder.

"Hey keep your fuckin' hands off me!" Damon said, ripping his arm from him grip. "I expect better manners from you, Dick!"

He started to walk out. Damon put his leather jacket on Stefan's table.

"Don't let people pick on you, alright?" He said, then he turned to Matt and put his sunglasses down.

"For better hallway vision."

He gave me one final look before he walked out, pushing everything off the counter in the prosses.

===========================================================================================================================================================================================  
**DPOV**

Tanner shoved me in a closet and followed, closing the door behind him.

"That's the last time, Salvatore. That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, do you hear me? I make $31,000 dollars a year and I have a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you.." He said, sounding so much like my dad it made sick."But someday, man, someday. When you're outta here and you've forgotten all about this place... And they've forgotten all about you and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life...I'm gonna be there. That's right. And I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you, man, I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt!"

"Are you threatening me?" I asked.

"What're you gonna do about it? You think anybody's gonna believe you? You think anybody's gonna take your word over mine? I'm a man of respect around here. They love me around here, I'm a swell guy...you're a lying sack of shit! And everybody knows it. Oh, you're a real tough guy...come on, come on...get on your feet, pal!" He said, grabbing my shirt and pulling me up. "Let's find out how tough you are! I wanna know right now, how tough you are! Come on! I'll give you the first punch, let's go! Come on, right here, just take the first shot! Please, I'm begging you, take a shot! Come on, just take one shot, that's all I need, just one swing..."

I only starred at him. He pulled his fist back and threw it forward I closed my eyes and steeled myself. Just like with my dad.

"That's what I though...you're a gutless turd!" He said. He pushed me back and left. Locking the door behind him. I thought over what he said, what Matt and Tyler said, what Katherine said when she left, what my Dad said. If what they said was true, I never stood a chance with Elena. I never stood a chance at all.

I looked up and saw a heating vent, and smirked.

"A naked blond walks into a bar, with a poodle under one arm and a two foot salami under the other." I said under my breath as a crawled through the vent She lays the poodle on the table. Bartender says: "I suppose you won't be needing a drink." The naked lady says..."

The vent broke from underneath me

"Oh, shit!"

I got up and smiled. Right out side the library.

"I forgot my pencil..." I said, walking in. I heard Tanner in the hall and ran to the closest table. Elena's table.

"God damn it! What in God's name is going on in here?" He said coming in. "What was that ruckus?"

"Uh, what ruckus?" Tyler asked.

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus!"

"Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" Stefan asked.

"Watch your tongue young man, watch it!"

I looked up and saw Elena's bare legs. I loved that skirt now, no doubt. I sat up and banged my haed on the table.I moaned in pain.

Elena and Matt made some more noise to cover mine up.

"What is that? What, what is that, what is that noise?" Tanner asked. Shit.

I looked back at Elena's legs and saw her underwear. Hm...  


* * *

**EPOV**  
"What noise?" Tyler asked.

"Really, sir, there wasn't any noise..." Caroline said.

I squealed. Whatever Damon was doing I wanted him to stop...I didn't want him to stop...I squeezed my legs shut around his head.

Everyone started a fake coughing fit.

"That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?"

"No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will." Jeremy laughed at him.

"You make book on that! And you! I will not be made a fool of!" He said, looking at me.

Everyone started to laugh except me. i let Damon go, only to start hitting him when he was up.

"It was an accident!" He said, grabbing my hands and putting them at my sides.

"You're an asshole!"

"So sue me..." He said, his eyes going cold.

"So, Ahab...Kybo Mein Doobage..." He said, walking over to Stefan. Stefan handed over his weed and Damon walked away.

"Yo waistoid..." Matt said, to his back. " you're not gonna blaze up in here!"

I glared at Matt and got up and followed Damon. So did Stefan. Followed by the rest of us.

"Shit..." Matt mutter, getting up too.


	7. Chapter 7

**DPOV**

Stefan, Tyler, The Cheerleaders, Jeremy, and I were sitting on the floor, all laughing. Matt was pouting in corner.

I reached over and lit Elena up. She started coughing as soon as she breathed in the smoke.

"Chicks, cannot hold der smoke!" Tyler said "That's what it is!"

"Do you know how popular I am? I'm so popular, everybody loves me so much, at this school..." Elena said.

"Poor baby." I muttered bitterly.

* * *

TannerPOV

I was in the basement, looking through old files.

"Mister, oh mister Tearney...a history of slight mental illness? Wooh, no wonder he's so fucked up!" I muttered to myself. I went through some more when Alaric walked in.

" Afternoon, Dick..." He said. I heard the double meaning behind my name.

"Hey Ric, how you doin'?" I asked.

"Good..."

"Good, what's up?" I asked, opening another file.

"Not much, what's happening...what are you doing in the basement files?"

"Oh, nothin' nothin' here. I'm just doin' a little homework here..."

"Homework, huh?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah..."

He laughed and and came over to see what I was looking at.

"Confidential files...hmmm?" He said, giving me a hard look.

"Look, Ric...this is a highly sensitive area and I-I tell you something...certain people would be very, very embarrassed. I would really appreciate it if-if-if-if this would be something that, that you and I could keep between us..." Why am I so scarred of this guy? Yeah, he was bigger than me, and had better muscles, and a pretty girlfriend but...

"What're you gonna do for me, man?" He asked.

"Well-well what would you like?" I asked. He dropped his arms.

"Got fifty bucks?" He asked.

"What?"

"Fifty bucks..."

* * *

**SPOV**

"No, no, man, no; you got a middle name?" Tyler asked me.

"Yeah, guess..." I muttered.

"Your middle name is Lee, as in puke..." Jeremy said, from behind us.

"...your birthday is November 5, you're five-nine and a half you weigh a hundred and fifty pounds and your social security number is 0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1...3." He smiled.

"Wow!" Tyler said. "Are you psychic?"

"No..." He said, shaking his head, then flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Well would you mind telling me how you know all this about me?" I asked. I got up from his seat and reached into him back pocket.

"I stole your wallet..." He grinned.

"Give it to me..." I said.

"No..." He said.

"Give it!"

He tossed it to me and I opened it.

"This is great...you're a thief too! Huh?"

"I'm not a thief!" He yelled.

"Multi-talented!"

"What's there to steal? Two bucks and a beaver shot!"

"A what?" Tyler asked.

"He's got a naked picture in there! I saw it, it's perverted!"

"Alright, let's see it!" Tyler said, reaching for my wallet.

==============================================================================DPOV

I leaned against the back of a chair, going through Elena's purse. I picked up one of her makeup brushes and pretended to brush my teeth it. I wanted her to laugh, and when she didn't I looked up. She was looking through my pictures.

"Are all these your girlfriends?" She asked, not looking up.

"Some of them..." I murmured, looking down at my lap. I didn't want to go into girlfriends right now.

"What about the others?"

"Well, some I consider my girlfriends and some...I just consider..." Like her sister had _just considered_ me.

"Consider what?"

"Whether or not, I wanna hang out with them... '

"You don't believe in just one guy, one girl?"

"Do you?" I asked, looking up and meeting her eyes.

"Yeah...that's the way it should be."

"Well, not for me..." I muttered, looking down again.

"Why not?" Well, how was I supposed to answer that? Because your sister is a fucking bitch? I vouldn't tell her that, not if I wanted her to consider going out with me.

"How come you got so much shit in your purse?" I asked, going through it again

"How come you got so many girlfriends?"

"I asked you first..." I snapped.

"I dunno...I guess I never throw anything away."

"Neither do I..." I said._ But I would for you..._

"Oh..."

**

* * *

SPOV**

"This is the worst fake ID I've ever seen..." Tyler said, and I laughed.

"Do you realize you made yourself sixty eight?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, I know...I know, I goofed it...Damon's is better."

"What do you need a fake ID for?" Tyler asked.

"So I can vote!" I lied.

"You wanna see what's in my back pack?" Jeremy asked

"No!" Me and Tyler said at the same time. He dumped his bag out anyway and a bunch of junk came out.

"Holy shit! What is all that stuff?" Tyler said.

"Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?" I asked.

"Yeah...I always carry this much shit...in my bag...You never know when you may have to jam..." He said.

"Are you gonna be like a shopping bag dude? You know like, sit in alleyways and like talk to buildings?"

"I'll do what I have to do..." He muttered.

"Why do you have to do anything?" I asked.

"My home life is un...satisfying..."

"So you're saying you'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of the Chicago streets because your home life is unsatisfying?" I asked.

"I don't have to run away and live in the street...I can run away and, go to the ocean, I can go to the country, I can go to the mountains. I can go to Israel, Africa, Afghanistan..."

I shook my head and looked at Tyler.

"Tyler...you wanna get in on this? Jeremy here says, he wants to run away, because his home life is unsatisfying..."

"Well everyone's home lives are unsatisfying...If it wasn't, people would live with there parents forever..." Tyler said.

"Yeah, yeah I understand. But I think that his goes beyond, you know, what guys like you and me...consider normal unsatisfying..." I said.

"Never mind...forget it, everything's cool!" Jeremy said, shoving everything back into back pack.

"What's the deal?"

"No! There's no deal, Sporto. Forget it, leave me alone." He said getting up.

"Wait a minute, now you're carrying all that crap around in your Back pack. Either you really wanna run away or you want people to think you wanna run away."

"Eat shit!" He said.

"The guy is an island, with himself. Okay?" I said. Tyler sighed and got up.

* * *

**TylerPOV**

"Hi, you wanna talk?" I asked, sitting down next to Jeremy.

"No!" Jeremy yelled.

"Why not?"

"Go away..."

"Where do you want me to go?"

"GO away!"

"You have problems..." He said, as I started to walk away.

"Oh, I have problems?"

"You do everything everybody every body tells you to do, that is a problem!"

"Okay, fine...but I didn't dump my purse out on the couch and invite people into my problems...Did I? So what's wrong? What is it? Is is bad? Real bad? Parents?" Tears streaked down his ceeks.

"Yeah..." He answered.

"What do they do to you?" I asked.

"They ignore me..." Jeremy answered.

"Yeah...yeah..." I said, feeling tears on my cheeks.

This was one fucked up day.


	8. Chapter 8

APOV

"What did you want to be when you were young?" Tanner asked me.

"When I was a kid, I wanted to be John Lennon..." I said.

"Ric don't be a goof! I'm trying to make a serious point here...I've been teaching, for twenty two years, and each year...these kids get more and more arrogant." He said.

"Aw bull shit, man. Come on Dick, the kids haven't changed, you have! You took a teaching position, 'cause you thought it'd be fun, right? Thought you could have summer vacations off...and then you found out it was actually work...and that really bummed you out." I said, giving him a hard look.

"These kids turned on me...they think I'm a big fuckin' joke..." He said, throwing a file across the room.

"Come on...listen Dick, if you were sixteen, what would you think of you, huh?"

"Hey...Ric, you think I give one rat's ass what these kids think of me?"

"Yes I do..." I said, nodding

"You think about this...when you get old, these kids; when I get old, they're gonna be runnin' the country."

"Yeah?"

"Now this is the thought that wakes me up in the middle of the night... That when I get older, these kids are gonna take care of me..." He said, his voice drifting off.

"I wouldn't count on it! I laughed.

* * *

**BPOV**

"What would I do for a million bucks? Well, I guess I'd do as little as I had to..." Tyler said, answering Damon's question.

"That's boring..." I said.

"Well, how'm I s'posed to answer?"

"The idea is to like search your mind for the absolute limit. Like, uh, would you drive to school naked?" I said, and He laughed.

"Um, uh...would I have to get out of the car?"

"Of course..."

"In the spring, or winter?"

"It doesn't matter...spring..."

"In front of the school or in back of the school?"

"Either one..." I said. "Just Answer!"

"Yes..." He said slowly.

"I'd do that!" Jremy said.

"I'll do anything sexual, I don't need a million dollars to do it either..." He shrugged.

"You're lying..." I said. Never believe a freak.

"I already have..." He said, looking at me. "I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal...I'm a sex addict!"

"Lie..." I said rolling her eyes.

"Are your parents aware of this?" Stefan asked.

"The only person I told was my shrink..." Jeremy said. "She's only one that listens."

"And what'd she do when you told her?" Tyler asked.

"She nailed me..." He shrugged, like it was nothing.

"Very nice..." I said, disgusted.. "You let an older woman take advantge of your weakness."

"I don't think that from a legal standpoint what she did can be construed as rape since I paid her."

"She's an adult!"

"Yeah..." He smiled, and leaned against a chair. "And she's married too!"

"Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?" I said, shaking my head in disgust. WHo would do that? Besides Damon, of course. I'm sure he's done it before.

"Well, the first few times-" He started, but I cut him off.

"First few times? You mean she did it more than once?" I was so getting my dad to call that office when I got home. This was just wrong!

"Sure..." He said. "It's fun, so, why not?"

"Are you crazy?" I almost yelled.

"Obviously he's crazy if he's screwing her shrink..." Stefan said, looking at his cousin for a second then back at us. Yeah, Damon's done it.

"Have you ever done it?" Jeremy asked me.

"I don't even have a psychiatrist..." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Now, didn't we already cover this?" I said, shifting nervously.

" No, Elena covered this," Damon said "You never answered the question..."

"Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers." I said.

"It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?" Jeremy said.

"A what?"

"Well, if you say you haven't... you're a prude. If you say you have...you're a slut! It's a trap. You want to but you can't but when you do you wish you didn't, right?" He said.

"Wrong..."

"Or, are you a tease?" He asked.

"She's a tease..." Tyler said, nodding.

"Oh why don't you just forget it..." I said. So much for a good friend! Tyler was deleted from my phone, for life.

"You're a tease and you know it, all girls are teases!" He said, shrugging.

"She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot..." Damon said. Oh he would know, wouldn't he!

"I don't do anything!" I said

"That's why you're a tease..." Jeremy said.

"Okay, lemme ask you a few questions." I said.

"I've already told you everything!" He said, defensively.

"No! Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love. I mean don't you want any respect?"

"I don't screw to get respect...That's the difference between you and me..." He said.

"Not the only difference, I hope." I muttered.

"Face it, you're a tease." Damon said.

"I'm not a tease!" I yelled at him. It's times like these I wished i could people with my mind.

"Sure you are! You said it yourself sex is a weapon, you use it to get respect!" He said, twisting all my words around.

"No, I never said that, you twisted my words around." I yelled again. Burst into flames, burst into flames, BURST INTO FLAMES!

"Oh then what do you use it for?" He asked, leaning forward.

"I don't use it period!" I said, on the verge of tears.

"Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?"

"I didn't mean it that way! You guys are putting words into my mouth!" I said. I expected a nasty joke, but all he said was,

"Well if you'd just answer the question..."

"Why don't you just answer the question?" Stefan asked. The nerd was next.

"Be honest..." Tyler said.

"No big deal..." Jeremy shrugged.

"Yeah, answer it!" Damon said.

"Answer the question, Bonnie!" Matt said.

"Talk to us!"

"Come on, answer the question!"

"It's easy, it's only one question!"

"No! I never did it!" I screamed. Where were Caroline and Elena when I needed them.

"I never did it either," Jeremy said quietly. "I'm not a sex addict...I'm a compulsive liar..."

"You are such a dick! You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!" I over screamed. And was actually starting to like him.

"I would do it though...If you love someone it's okay..." He said.

"I can't believe you, you're so weird. You don't say anything all day and then when you open your mouth...you unload all these tremendous lies all over me!" I yelled, starting to cry again.

"You're just pissed off because he got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to..." Tyler said.

"Okay, fine, but that doesn't make him any less bizarre..."

"What's bizarre?" Tyler asked. "I mean we're all pretty bizarre! Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all."

"How are you bizarre?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"He can't think for himself..." Jeremy said.

"He's right...do you guys know what, uh, what I did to get in here? I taped Larry Lester's buns together." Tyler said.

"That was you?" Stefan asked, covering everyone's laughter.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, I know him..." Stefan said.

"Well then you know how hairy he is, right? Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some, some skin too..." He said, flinching.

"Oh my God..." Caroline whispered.

"And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man...I tortured this poor kid, because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school...all the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right...So, I'm...I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee. And Larry's undressing a couple lockers down from me. Yeah...he's kinda... he's kinda skinny, weak. And I started thinking about my father, and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I uh, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him...And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on." Stefan turned to glare at Matt. " And afterwards, when I was sittin' in Vernon's office, all I could think about was Larry's father. And Larry havin' to go home and...and explain what happened to him. And the humiliation...fucking humiliation he mustuv felt. It mustuv been unreal...I mean," ears streaked down his cheeks. "I mean, how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way...it's all because of me and my old man. Oh God, I fucking hate him! He's like this...he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore..."Ty, you've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family...Your intensity is for shit! Win. Win! WIN!" You son of a bitch! You know, sometimes, I wish my knee would give...and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. And he could forget all about me..."

"I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling." Damon muttered, making Tyler laugh.

"it's like me, you know, with my grades...like, when I, when I step outside myself kinda, and when I, when I look in at myself you know? And I see me and I don't like what I see, I really don't." Stefan said, earning a look of sympathy from Damon.

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?" Elena asked.

"'Cause I'm stupid...'cause I'm failing shop. See we had this assignment, to make this ceramic elephant, and um...and we had eight weeks to do it and we're s'posed ta, and it was like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk the light was s'posed to go on...my light didn't go on, I got a F on it. Never got a F in my life... When I signed up, you know, for the course I mean. I thought I was laying it real smart, you know. 'Cause I thought, I'll take shop, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average..." Stefan said.

"Why'd you think it'd be easy?" Damon asked.

"Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?"

"I take shop...you must be a fuckin' idiot!"

"I'm a fuckin' idiot because I can't make a lamp?"

"No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp..." Damon said, sarcastically.

"What do you know about Trigonometry?"

"I could care less about Trigonometry..." He muttered.

"D, did you know without Trigonometry there'd be no engineering?"

"Without lamps, there'd be no light!"

"Okay so neither one of you is any better than the other one..." Elena said.

"I can write with my toes!" Jeremy said. "I can also eat, brush my teeth..."

"With your feet?" I asked.

"And...play Heart & Soul on the piano."

"I can make spaghetti!" Stefan said, looking at Damon, who nodded.

"What can you do?" I asked Tyler.

"I can...uh...tape all your buns together..." Tyler smiled. I looked at Damon, who slowly smirking  
Oh, God.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I finished typing this story, so updates depend on reviews. Also, I'm thinking on writing an aftermath of this so you know what happens to everyone when it's over. Review and let me know:)**_

_**I Own...Nothing...**_

**

* * *

DPOV**  
"I wanna see what Elena can do!" I said, sitting up.

"I can't do anything." She said, looking down and blushing.

"Now, everybody can do something..."

"There's one thing I can do...no forget it, it's way too embarrassing."

"You ever seen Wild Kingdom? I mean that guy's been doing that show for thirty years..." I said.

"Okay, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh...I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." She muttered, going into her purse and pulling out her lipstick. She opened it and placed it between her breast, then leaned down and put it on. She looked up at us and her lips were perfect.

Everyone started to clap. I made mine slow and sarcastic.

"All right, great!" Matt said. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Camp, seventh grade..." She answered.

"Yeah, we can do it too!" Bonnie said. "Some older cheerleaders taught us!"

"That was great, Elena!" I said "...my image of you is totally blown..."

"You're a shit!" Bonnie said. "Don't do that to her you swore to God you wouldn't laugh!"

"Am I laughing?" I asked.

"You fucking prick!" Tyler said. I turned and glared at him.

"What do you care what I think, anyway?" I asked, starting to get mad. "I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference...I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" Then I turned to Elena, who had hurting her eyes."And you...don't like me anyway!"

"You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!" She yelled, tears rolling down her face.

"God, you're so pathetic! Don't you ever...ever! Compare yourself to me! Okay? You got everything, and I got shit! Fuckin' Rapunzel, right? School would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up! 'Queenie isn't here!' I like those earrings Elena." I said, pointing them out, making her cover her ears with her hair.

"Shut up..." She whispered.

"Are those real diamonds, Elena?"

"Shut up!" She said, louder.

"I bet they are...did you work, for the money for those earrings?" I asked at the same time she yelled.

"Shut Your mouth!"

"Or did your daddy buy those?"

"Shut up!" She screamed at me, starting to cry again.

"I bet he bought those for you! I bet those are a Christmas gift! Right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fuckin' year at the old Salvatore family! I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said "Hey! Smoke up kid!" I didn't smoke back then. Okay, so go home'n cry to your daddy, don't cry here, okay?"

"My God, are we gonna be like our parents?" Tyler whispered.

"Not me...ever..." Elena whispered.

"I'm not turning into my dad." I said, sliding down next to Stefan "My mom either."

"It's unavoidable," Jeremy said,"it just happens."

"What happens?" Bonnie whispered.

"When you grow up, your heart dies."

"Who cares?" I said.

"I care..." He said, his eyes shining. Damn, I was turning into my dad.

"Um, I was just thinking," Stefan said. "I mean. I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, um, what is gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong, am I?"

"No..." Matt said.

"So, so on Monday...what happens?"

"Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?" Caroline said.

"Yeah..." Stefan answered.

"Do you want the truth?" Elena said.

"Yeah, I want the truth..." Stefan said, looking everyone.

"I don't think so..." Elena whispered.

"Well, do you mean all of us or just Damon?" Jeremy said. My stomach clenched and I looked up at her.

"With all of you..."

"That's a real nice attitude, Elena!" Tyler said.

"Oh, be honest, Ty...if Stefan came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this, you're there with all the sports. I know exactly what you'd do, you'd say hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him!" She said.

"No way!" Tyler said, shaking his head.

"'Kay, what if I came up to you?" Jeremy said.

"Same exact thing!" That did it. The kid was already almost crying.

"You are a bitch!" I yelled at her.

"Why? 'Cause I'm telling the truth, that makes me a bitch?" She yelled back.

"No! 'Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell 'em that you're gonna like who you wanna like!" I yelled. "Just like your sister!"

"Okay, what about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Jeremy to one of your heavy metal vomit parties? Or take Stefan out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? What about Tyler for that matter, what about me? What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together. They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with me so they'd forgive you for being seen with me."

"Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends so you just stick to the things you know, shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW and your poor, rich, drunk mother in the Caribbean!" I yelled.

"Shut up!"

"And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school , you can forget it! 'Cause it's never gonna happen! Just bury your head in the sand...and wait for your fuckin' prom!" I said. I can't believe I'd ever thought about her like that.

"I hate you!" She screamed.

"Yeah? Good!" I said.

"Then I assume Jeremy and I are better people than you guys, huh? Us weirdos..." Stefan said. Then he looked at Jeremy. "Do you, would you do that to me?"

"I don't have any friends..." Jeremy said.

"Well if you did?"

"No...I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind..."

"You know I wouldn't do that, man" I said.

"I just wanna tell, each of you, that I wouldn't do that...I wouldn't and I will not! 'Cause I think that's real shitty...

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us..." Caroline said, snootily.

"You're so conceited, Caroline! You're so conceited! You're so, like, full of yourself, why are you like that?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!" Caroline said.

"Well then why do you do it?"

"I don't know, I don't...you don't understand..you don't. You're not friends with the same kind of people that Andy and I are friends with! You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you!"

"I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Caroline? Well fuck you! Fuck you!"

"Know why I'm here today? Do you? I'm here because Mr. Ryan found a gun in the locker..."

"Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" I said, looking at him.

"I tried. You pull the fuckin' trunk on it and the light's s'posed to go on...and it didn't go on, I mean, ..."

"What's the gun for Stefan?" I said, pulling him up.

"Just forget it..." He said, not looking at me.

"You brought it up, man!" I said, grabbing chin and forcing him to look at me. I forgot about everyone around us. It was just me and him.

"I can't have an F, I can't have it and I know my parents can't have it! Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. And everything's ruined for me."

"Oh, Stefan..." Bonnie whispered.

"So I considered my options, you know?" He whispered.

"No! Killing yourself is not an option!" I yelled.

"Well I didn't do it, did I? No, I don't think so!" Stefan,pushing me back and glaring at me. "And your one to talk aren't you?"

"It was a hand gun?" Jeremy asked.

"No, it was a flare gun, went off in my locker."

"Really?" Tyler said, then started to laugh.

"It's not funny..." But, even I couldn't help laughing at him. I sunk down next to Elena, trying to calm don.

"Yes it is...fuckin' elephant was destroyed!" He smiled.

"You wanna know what I did to get in here? Nothing...I didn't have anything better to do." Jeremy said, making everyone start laughing agian.

"You're laughing at me..."

"No!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah you are!" He said, starting to laugh himself.


	10. Chapter 10

_One more chapter after this. That's why it's so short. So, please, Give me reviews and you'll get the last one. Give me LOT and LOTS of reviews and you get an aftermath of it all and I'll try to go into the relationships. _

_PS:Reviews mean Damon may finally get a happy ending!_

**

* * *

SPOV**  
I followed Damon into the library office and he pointed to the intercom.

"Plug up your Ipod, man." He said. "I would, but mine died."

I did and we started a rock song. Everybody started to dance were all having fun, and it started to feel like we were bonding, until a slow song came on.

"I should go." Damon said. "The day's almost up and I've gotta be in that closet when Tanner gets back." He said. He turned and walked out the door, leaving everyone starring at his see Brian putting a record on and then music starts.

"What is he so afraid of?" I heard Elena whisper. Caroline did too, and rolled her eyes.

"Stefan?" She said

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna write your paper?"

"Yeah..." I said hesitantly "Why?"

"Well, it's kinda a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?" She said.

"Oh, but that's what Tanner wants us to do..." I said.

"True, but I think we'd all kinda say the same thing."

"You just don't want to write your paper...Right?" I said, frowning.

"True, but, you're the smartest, right?"

"Oh, well..."

"We trust you..."

"Yeah..." Tyler said, draping an arm over her shoulder.

"All right, I'll do it..." I sighed.

"Great..." She said, Then turned to talk to Tyler. I sat down and started to write.

* * *

**EPOV**  
I looked at Jeremy good for the first time. He was wearing a ton of black I makeup, obviously trying to freak people out. He was talking to Bonnie and I could tell she liked him, despite the makeup and weirdness.

I needed a distraction from my thoughts about Damon anyway. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on..." I said, smiling at Bonnie.

"Where're we going?" He asked, looking back at her.

"Come on!" I said pulling him to a table. I pulled a tissue and a water bottle out of my purse and started to clean off his face.

"So, you like Bonnie, huh?" I asked.

"So, you like Damon, huh?" He snapped back.

"Shut-up." I muttered, taking out my eye liner.

"Don't be afraid." I said.

"Don't stick that in my eye!" He yelled.

"I'm not! Just close... just go like that..." I said, closing my eyes. He did.

"Good..." I said, putting the eye liner on him. He started to laugh a little. "Don't move!" I said.

"You know you really do look a lot better without all that black shit on your eyes..." I said, when I done.

"Hey...I like that black shit..." He said.

"This looks a lot better...look up."

"Please, why're you being so nice to me?" He asked.

"'Cause you're letting me."

"Well, I'll be nice, too." He said. "Go see Damon. He like you too."

"No. I can't."

"Why?"

"Because...Well...We're not in the same social group! My friends would die and My parents..."

"It's your choice, Elena!" He said. "Give him a shot!"

"...Okay."

I finished with his face and then snuck out of library.

I just hoped I wasn't too late.

* * *

**DPOV**  
I stood in the corner of the small closet, waiting for this day to be over. I heard the door open and expected to see Tanner's ugly face.

"You lost?" I asked. Elena hated me, I'd made sure of that earlier. No point in giving my self false hope.

She only stared at me. I smiled. She bit her lip, but ended up smiling back.

* * *

**Bpov**

I watched Stefan writing the paper busily. He looked like he really didn't mind doing it.

I looked up and saw Elena sneaking out, to go see Damon no doubt...

I heard footsteps next to me and looked up.

Elena had wiped the heavy makeup off his face and put on just a little guy-liner. Damn, the boy was hot beneath it all.

"Cool!" I said, probably sounding like an idiot. But he only smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

**EPOV**  
I leaned over and kissed Damon. In an instant, I found out why Katherine had wanted him. I broke the kiss and looked at him. I saw a flash of hurt before his eyes became gaurded. What had my sister done to him?

"Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"'Cause I knew you wouldn't." I said.

"You know how you said before, how your parents used you to get back at each other..." He started, then looked down. "Wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?"

"Were you really disgusted about what I did with my lipstick?" I asked, pulling his eyes up to meet mine.

"Truth?" He asked.

"Truth..."

He started to nod and I blushed.

"No." He answered.


	11. Chapter 11

_**So, this is the end...Kinda. Review, tell me what you want in the aftermath(or ir you want one) I'll give you three days before I start typing it up.**_

* * *

**TYPOV**  
"Tyler, Matt, come here!" Stefan said, looking up from his paper we did and he told us what he wanted us to do. "Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline..where's Elena? And I need someone to get Damon."

"What happened to you?" I asked, looking at Jeremy. He touched his face immediately.

"Why? Elena did it! What's wrong?" He said.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just different. I can see your face."

"Is that good or bad?" Everyone laughed.

"It's good!" Bonnie said, touching his arm.

Jeremy smiled. smiles.

"I'll go get the love birds." I said, making sure I brushed Caroline's arm as I walked past her. We'd kinda been crushing on each other for a wile now, why not try make it something more?

I twisted all the door knob looking for an unlocked one. When I did I saw something that would have made Matt kill Damon in his sleep.

He and Elena weren't making out or anything like that, she wouldn't do that knowing a guy for just a few hours. But, they were sitting on the floor, talking, and holding hands. An odd experience for Damon, I'm sure.

"Stefan wants you guys." I said. "But if you're busy I'll come back later."

"No!" Elena said. "We can come." She let go of Damon's hand and stood up.

He got up, too, and grabbed her hand again.

"You make sure to ask your Dad about that bowling trip, Sporto." Damon said when we got to the library "I'm sure he'd _**love**_ To spend a day with Giuseppe Salvatore."

"That's you dad?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, your dad owns like a million hotels! He's fuckin' famous!"

"He owns ten." Damon said.

"Man you're so lucky!"

"Yeah...lucky." he murmured, looking down at the floor. "I'ma go see what Stefan wants". He said dropping Elena's hand. She turned a sharp glare on me.

"What?"

"You know what!" She snapped and walked away.

* * *

**APOV**  
"See ya Damon..." I said, watching the kids leave for the day.

"See ya next Saturday." He smiled. Elena rolled her eyes and pulled his , Jenna wasn't gonna like this.

"You bet!" I said, smiling back

* * *

**DPOV**  
I had a firm grip on Elena's hand as we walked out of the school and to her Dad's car.

"Why aren't you just riding home with Caroline and Bonnie?" I asked, when we stopped beside the car.

"They're going shopping, and I have a first date to get ready for." I smiled, and she took off one of her earrings. And put it in my hand. I looked at it and closed my fist arond it. I got a good look of the shock on her dad's face, then kissed her.

"I'll see you tonight." I said as she got in the car. Her dad gave me one last weird look and he drove off.

I didn't know if she was using me, or if she really liked me, but I felt better than I'd ever felt in a long time. Now, to talk to my aunt.

* * *

**BPOV**

Jeremy walked me to my car, in silence. We watch Elena and Damon kiss before she left, we saw Damon and Stefan walk to Stefan's moms car. And Caroline and Tyler were hanging back. Matt's dads car was disappearing up the street.

"So, I'll see you Monday, then?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. I leaned up and kissed him.

"No, you'll see me tonight. 8'o clock, at the movies." I wasn't normally like this, none of us were. But in this six hour period, I found that I had more in common with total strangers than I did with my best friends.

"I'll be there." He said, then he pulled something out of his bag and put it in my hand Then walked off. I looked down, it was his sketch pad. I looked up and smiled at his back.

* * *

**TannerPOV**

I watched the kids walk out and sighed. Time to go see what they came up with. I walked into the library, but only saw one essay, on Stefan's table. Not surprised, he was the only one I expected to it anyway.

"Dear Mr. Tanner," I read aloud "we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions." I looked up for a minute in shock, he'd wrote all their papers. I saw Damon walking across the football field, then looked back at the paper.

"But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain..." Then in Tyler and Matt's hand writing "...and athletes..." Jeremy's"...and a basket case..." Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena"...and princesses..." Then, at the bottom, was Damon's, "...and a criminal..." Then it all went back to Stefan's."Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club."

I looked up again, just in time to see Damon throw his fist in the air, and smiled a little. Maybe kids weren't so horrible after all.


End file.
